


Hanagasumi (花霞)

by Ziane



Series: Hanagasumi (花霞) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Giant!Akande, Hanzo in Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Queen!Hanzo, established affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Akande fights for Hanzo’s heart with everything he’s got, hoping that one morning they will wake up together and their affair turns into a relationship, but the archer has proven to be a challenge so far, one that excites him and awakens the most tender lover in him.





	Hanagasumi (花霞)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote a certain scene from [La petite mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430341/chapters/35815815) I've been dying to explore my love for Doomzo ୧( ॑ധ ॑)୨ 
> 
> Thank you [Ilyasviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel) for your help with the title and enduring my crush on Doomfist while we play (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) and all hail the [Captain](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/) because she has blessed us once more with smutty, suculent art to go with this fic. She provided the prompt (like I needed much to write Hanzo wearing lingerie again xDDDDDD) and our musing gave form to this. This is for you too, Alex!! (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃
> 
> Okay I'll sut up now xDD Enjoy the smut ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩
> 
> Hanagasumi (花霞): Japanese word used to describe the scene with many blossoms (literally translated as the “flower haze”)

Everything has to be perfect, from the silky, peerless sheets covering the bed to the _Taittinger_ champagne kept at the right temperature in a wine cooler. His favorite. A serving tray displaying colorful _daifuku_ and _mochi_ is the ideal accompaniment to fulfill his lover’s sweet tooth and set the mood. He swears every little whine and hum that comes out of that heavenly mouth whenever he tastes a treat is meant to destroy his resolve. Akande wants this to be more than a tryst, and though Hanzo insists on keeping their affair secret and casual, he cannot help but swoon every time he lays eyes on him. Reaching the dragon’s heart has proven to be a challenge he wasn’t ready for. There is no way to prepare yourself for Hanzo Shimada and the endless aura of flattery surrounding him.

Since the first time their eyes locked, he spotted the dare in them, one he fell for naively. His instincts told him to stay away after that first morning waking up alone and heartbroken between sheets imbued in the scent of cherry blossom petals. After a night ravishing his body as he deserved, Akande declared himself hopelessly in love. But Hanzo Shimada is a bedazzling creature who won’t let himself get caught so easily. God knows he’s been trying since, and won’t cease until he can entwine the man in his tumbled sheets and wake up next to the swathing warmth of his body and then, every morning that follows. There is nothing Akande wants more than the untarnished beauty of his features bathed by the listlessly morning light while he relishes and drinks on his presence until he wakes up.

The leader of Talon exhales a whimsical sigh. His ruthless façade has nothing to do against Hanzo; it falls so quickly and without a warning, he prays to never have him as his enemy because he’d lose the battle beforehand. An ablaze smile conquers his face when those onyx eyes grant him a much-needed attention, fawning him from the inside out. That’s why the arrangement works well for him, he cannot afford the luxury of showing any weaknesses in this kind of life and business. Imagine if their enemies knew; if they could get to him through what he deeply loves and has confessed to no one, not even to him. Hanzo Shimada is his utmost weakness and his most shameful wet dream. One he intends on diving in for as long as the night allows.

It all started three months ago, in what he supposed would be an exciting Friday night out with a blind date. Akande shouldn’t have let that happened in the first place, his lovers find him intimidating, unkind, and blunt when he has so much love to give that it breaks his heart every single time. As expected, his date ditched him last minute, he probably found out who he really was and judged him for his exterior. Akande has to concede he focuses too much energy in portraying a strong image that leaves no doubt of the leader he is in the inside, but in truth, he’s the gentlest lover and rarely is given the chance to prove himself. Despite a first instinct telling him to flee from there and save himself the trouble, he enjoyed a lonely, quiet dinner in the luxurious restaurant, distracted occasionally by his phone and the background music until he found a work of art even more interesting to admire only two tables away from his own.

A quick glance at him was enough to make his heart leap unmercifully. Black, onyx hair tied back in a bun, showing a neat undercut that didn’t prevent a strand of hair to preen proudly at one side of his face. Then those eyes, two black voids he stared into even though he didn’t meet his gaze straight away; better like this, he took the time to bask in his beauty unabashedly. His sinful lips stretched in a mixture of a smirk and a grimace that made the corner of his mouth twitch upward as he savored a sip of his red wine. Who was that man? The question lingered in his mind while he admired the edges of his face, a pointy nose that brought a full-on smile on his face, and those starkly lips made to kiss. He didn’t need to touch them to know they would be softer than velvet. And his movements, everything he did seemed calculated and utterly necessary, every bite of his food, every sip at his drink, his demeanor was impeccable. Akande is a sucker for pretty, expensive things and that man screamed luxury. Then the stranger noticed the unashamed stare and narrowed his eyes at him, but Akande kept his eyes locked on his lavishing beauty and raised his glass of wine at him in a silent toast. He got a similar gesture in return and his heart raced against all odds. He needed that man closer to worship him in every way he let him. Lust at first sight. His stomach curled and his breath seized at the realization.

Unlike him, and as soon as he paid the check, he approached the table with a courage that shouldn’t have been running through his veins in the same night he got dumped, but he wouldn’t leave the place without tempting his luck. A chance, for small that it was, that he would see him again. Akande ignored the mean sidelong that his companion granted him. “I must thank you, you’ve made my dinner worthwhile.” He stole a smile from him, and it tasted like a victory itself because it had been the first of the night. Hadn’t he been besotted with him that smile would have done the job in a heartbeat. Following the rush of gallantry invading his system, he extended a hand toward him with his card on it and, without taking his eyes off him, the stranger accepted it, sliding it gracefully between his knuckles. “Shimada Hanzo.” Or the man of his dreams even though at the time, he was unaware of the implications that his blatant flirting would bring.

That was the beginning of a series of surreptitious encounters with Hanzo, usually in hotel rooms, like tonight. He lied to himself trying to trick his mind into not waiting for it, but Akande did, impatient as a kid the night before Christmas. Hanzo called him, and refused his offer for dinner, or lunch, or even brunch, but offered a night feasting on him instead. Who would say no to that? Akande wanted more than an affair, but he would give anything to see him again, to taste him and enjoy the wonders he knew he hid. And he ravished his body for as many nights as Hanzo let him since then, needing more of him every time and always waking up alone the morning after.

A knock on the door startles him, and Akande fixes the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt around his elbows while a smile grows wide and predatory on his lips, hurrying toward the door. They haven’t seen each other in two weeks and his heart aches for him, for his lips, for his perfectly honed muscles between his arms. With a thumping heart, he opens the door and finds Hanzo’s breathtaking beauty glancing up at him.

“Good night, Akande.” The words die in a gasp when Akande grabs him by the waist and pulls him inside, closing the door and towering over him as though he is entitled to. He knows he is, as long as they’re in here, the same rules from the outside world don’t apply. He lives to please, and worship, and abuse that man until their lips are swollen and their bodies exhausted.

Hanzo lets out a hearty moan at the treatment, opening his lips gladly. Akande lifts him gently, and Hanzo stands on his tip toes to reach the inner secrets of his eager mouth. It is always like this with him, Akande is a magnificent kisser, gentle and willing, unlike everything he is on the outside or pretends to be. His unhurriedness steals his reason. His tongue glides and parts his lips like the most expert lover, sliding inside to stroke and caress his own, as though he could steal his savor and keep it for himself. Hanzo longs to be kissed like this every day of his life and melts in his embrace, wrapping both arms around his neck while deft fingers caress the soft skin at the back of his head. He always wants more, pushes for more, and deepens the kiss with a sultry moan. Akande groans into his mouth, until his well-behaved hands travel down his waist to grope for his ass, lifting Hanzo off the ground. He swoons, suspended in between those impossibly thick biceps that could squeeze the life out of him but instead, offer boundless tenderness.

“Eager,” Hanzo whispers while a smug smile stretches his lips.

“For you,” Akande quips, peppering tender-hearted kisses along his smile while he puts him back on the floor, leaning down for a last peck on the tip of his nose. If he wants this to be more than a sexual encounter, he cannot assail him like that even though right now, he aches to strip him bare and carry him to the bed to kiss every inch of his velvety skin before dawn. “I got your favorites,” he says, beckoning Hanzo to take a sit on the couch.

The suites Akande picks for their nights together are the most sumptuous and opulent, surely to please his high standards and assure his comfort. Hanzo delights in it, eyeing the small living room arranged in the middle of the space, and taking a sidelong at the humungous bed where they will sate their lustful appetites later. What Akande doesn’t suspect is that he would meet him in a shitty motel as long as he pounds him into the mattress and into the next morning.

Hanzo follows him, noting the broad shoulders and brawny physique that attracted him from the beginning. His harsh exterior is what curled his stomach nice and warm in the first place; the bluntness of his face -though often soothed by a smile in his company-, the sharp features and square jaw, and those ruthless eyes that speak of the wicked things he would do to him in the bedroom. A man so paid of himself to approach a complete stranger in the middle of a date. Seven feet of unrestrained male he wanted all over him, especially if everything about him was oversized. Hanzo found out soon he is, and no other lover has satisfied him the way Akande does. He sits beside him, crosses his legs and ghosts his fingers over his knee.

They can pretend they don’t want to ravish each other for a little longer, and -he eyes the sweets and champagne as Akande serves him a drink- he can enjoy the advantages of being pampered and spoiled by a dutiful lover. And to drop a dose of bad news too. “I met with my brother last week. He is an agent of Overwatch.” Hanzo says, sipping the sparkly liquid with a calmness that does not add up with the bomb he just dropped.

“He’s alive.” Akande notices he has stopped breathing and takes a quick gulp to conceal his surprise and fill the pregnant pause. They knew who the other was since their first night together and yet they jumped into it, ignoring the many indications that this would be a bad idea in the long run. Hanzo is an assassin, a mercenary well known by his organization and now with strings that join him to Overwatch, his worst enemy.

“You could say that.” A sad smile pops on Hanzo’s lips and it breaks his heart. His brother means the world to him and it pains him to find out he’s alive because now Genji is the living proof of the crime he committed so long ago.

“Hanzo…” he gasps, clasping their hands together over his knee and relishing in how the corner of Hanzo’s mouth twitches upward, accepting his gesture. They share a solitude in the life they carry that brings them together. Hanzo was raised by his father to rule an empire, to follow a life of crime, and Akande built himself from nothing into the leader of the most influential criminal organization of this era. They trusted no one, not their friends much less their lovers, oblivious at the danger surrounding their lives at any minute. But then Hanzo appeared in his life, a man who gave him his trust even if it was just for a night of endless pleasures. He understood him, not only his façade, one he demolished in a single night, but he understands his way of life, the secrecy, the thin balance that keeps it all together and must not be disturbed by your personal life because that always comes in second place. Again, until he met Hanzo.

“My brother asked me to join him,” he adds, holding his gaze and witnessing the lightning sadness that crosses over them.

“And you said yes.” A hearty sigh leaves his lungs, fearing this is a goodbye, their last time together. A night to remember and a whole existence to not forget the scent of cherry blossoms.

“I have not accepted his offer,” Hanzo drawls. “Yet.” A smirk stretches his lips.

“But you want to,” Akande says, his clammy hand still clasped with Hanzo’s who seems not to mind.

They never discussed the issue besides the _I_ _killed my brother and I am undeserving of the life I live_ , but Akande knows sometimes it is inevitable to hurt those you want to progress. That’s why he killed his former master, that’s why Hanzo killed his brother. And yet only one of them regrets deeply his actions and hankers for forgiveness. In moments like this, he pities him, though he would never show that sentiment to him because it would only push him away. Hanzo deserves his respect and the right to mourn his past, or in this case, to live a guilt-ridden life for as long as he pleases.

“I want my brother back, but I cannot change who I am or what I did.” Hanzo leans forward, distracting him from the conversation as he nuzzles in the crook of his neck for a moment before he reaches one of the _mochis_ displayed on the coffee table. “An assassin.” Hanzo takes a bite and hums lovingly at the sweet treat. Akande’s heart goes for a sprint. “A killer. A mercenary…”

“… the man of my dreams,” Akande flirts, dusting with his thumb a cloud of cornstarch stuck on Hanzo’s goatee. Hanzo is well aware he doesn’t mind those supposed flaws, in fact, they excite him.

“Charmer.” They share a faint chuckle, digesting the news as best as they can. Hanzo always speaks about an issue when he has made up his mind about it, so if they’re discussing this he already decided what he wants to do.

“Join me,” Akande pushes. He won’t take a defeat so easily. He will fight for Hanzo with everything he has and more. “We will rule the world together.” He kisses the back of his hand, dragging his plump lips over the soft skin.

“I will find my own path,” Hanzo says, rejecting his offer and breaking his heart. “It may lead me to you from time to time.” A mischievous smile on his lips makes him chuckle, leaving his hand on his lap to cup his face into a big palm.

“You want it all.”

“I do not want to give you up, Akande,” Hanzo says in a sultry whisper.

“You realize if you join them we would be enemies.” Akande leans closer, tracing circles with his thumb over Hanzo’s high cheekbone.

“I will never be your enemy.”

“Nor my ally.”

“How about your lover?” Hanzo drags his mouth over Akande’s full lips, trapping the bottom one between his teeth for an ungentle bite that he eases with a wet tongue. “I do not want to ruin our night.” Akande sighs, falling for his lips like a moth to a flame. His legacy is important to him, it is the work of his life, but he won’t renounce Hanzo.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re with them or not,” he whispers into his mouth, hot and gently. “I’ll never turn against you. I’ll never hurt you or your kin.”

“Akande...” Hanzo whispers back, pressing their lips together briefly and mapping the expanse of his strong torso with a greedy hand. “I am wearing something special for you tonight.” Akande growls from deep down his throat, his big hand groping for Hanzo’s ass to squeeze and bring him closer into his lap. They will have time to discuss later when he can think straight and doesn’t have to deal with a hard cock straining his trousers. “I put you in a good mood,” Hanzo says, a finger tracing an invisible line down his perfectly toned abs to the bulge in his groin.

“You drive me mad,” Akande grunts, taking his mouth tenderly, treasuring Hanzo and his kisses as he always does, for the day when he is so out of his reach not the most luxurious hotel, not his skills as a lover will attract him to his bed. He intends to worship him tonight, with his lips, his hands and every part of his body until his cherry blossom petal purrs contented against his body.

“Good,” Hanzo gasps, melting into his mouth, wishing for a touch of those sinful hands all over his naked body. “That is entirely my purpose.” Hanzo toes his shoes off and straddles Akande, spreading his thighs wide to accommodate his width. He loves the man is huge all over, taller than him, thicker, a body made of dark marble and chiseled in heaven. The urge for him makes him fumble from one button to another until his shirt is wide open and his hands fondle greedily the hardness of his chest. Hanzo bites his lower lip again, suckling softly and pulling at it. Akande’s hands wrap around him and secure his ass on top of him as though Hanzo would want to escape the luscious embrace. “You like pretty things,” he whispers into his mouth while a devilish grin grows on his lips.

“I like you,” Akande grunts, sprawling in the couch, huddling Hanzo against him, hoarding his light-weight body all to himself.

“Take off your shirt,” Hanzo whispers, deft fingers drumming playfully over two perked nipples.

He gets rid of it in a rush, sliding his arms free and exposing himself to Hanzo who strokes and admires every inch at his reach, reveling in the heat emanating from his muscles and enveloping him. “Now you,” Akande teases. “Show me.”

Hanzo lands one last peck on Akande’s lips before he stands between his legs and looks at him with a supercilious curl of the lips. “You cannot laugh.” He arches a questioning eyebrow that brings a smile to his lover’s lips.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Hanzo narrows his eyes and wrinkles his nose adorably, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, opening a slit to reveal an intricate fabric covering his skin. “Oh fuck, Hanzo…” Akande gasps and his breath seizes while he unconsciously palms himself at the sight. He removes his shirt, dropping it unceremoniously at their feet while a soft blush adorns his cheeks.

Akande swoons, mouth agape, roaming Hanzo’s chest with hungry eyes. A delicate black bralette hugs his chest into perfection and up into a halter neck. Sublime. He told him once, only once and yet Hanzo remembers when he confessed how much he loved lingerie. Akande never thought he would do this for him, he didn’t even bother to ask, and yet there he is, the image that lurks his most shameful dreams right in front of him. A beautiful floral pattern grows from his sternum to his shoulders, on top of a thick fishnet cut-out right below his chest, cupping his generous muscles like a dream. The darkness of the lacy fabric makes an enrapturing contrast against his alabaster skin. Akande thought he wanted Hanzo bared against him but no, he wants him wrapped in fine and exquisite lingerie. He follows with an intent gaze the ridges of his perfectly toned abs until he notices a matching garter belt circling his waist and disappearing into his trousers. He swallows a lump on his throat and unfastens his trousers to relieve the unbearable straining on his cock. Because he is so damn hard for Hanzo right now that if he leans forward and touches him, he would embarrass himself. He’s not even sure if he isn’t drooling at the sight. “You _do_ like it,” Hanzo says with a hint of pride.

“Is there more?” Akande says, but it sounds like a needy gasp and not precisely for air. Hanzo nods slowly, unfastening his belt, prying open his fly… “Hanzo,” Akande pleads. He is a mesmerizing creature made to reign forever in his fantasies. How to take other lovers after he slips through his fingers to fulfill his destiny far away from his side? It would be impossible to survive without him, he has denied the evidence long enough. Akande wants no other lovers, ever, he’d close his eyes and whisper Hanzo’s name like the saddest lover’s cry; he would be part of a farce, of a coarse imitation of the man ruling his heart. Akande shakes the gloomy thoughts out of his mind, focusing on Hanzo and how he swoops down his trousers until they pool at his feet. The sight brings all kind of dirty ideas to his mind, things to do, places to drown himself into and forget his own name. Hanzo lets his hair loose, covering his undercut as a curtain of black, silky drapes over his shoulders.

Akande purrs in delight, like an entertained kitten ready to jump upon a new toy, pupils blown wide with predatory anticipation. There was more: see-through, laced, underwear that reveals a half-hard cock and barely contains it; and the stockings, decorated in the same pattern and attached to the garter belt by two thin straps he wants to follow with his tongue. “What do you think?” Hanzo teases, glimpsing Akande’s jutting erection and making his mouth water just by standing in front of him. Akande is so big and thick his boxers barely hold the tanned, purplish head, and Hanzo bites his lower lip, posing for him, lifting his chin up in a futile attempt to hide the intent red blushing his cheeks.

“I feel like splurging on a thousand more of those,” Akande says, lost in his ragged breath. “You will wear the finest sets and I intend to provide them.”

“You like spoiling me.” Hanzo arches a questioning eyebrow, stepping out of his discarded clothes and pushing them aside with a flick of his foot.

“As you deserve.” Akande leans forward, his hands traveling from Hanzo’s knees to his upper thighs, caressing the softness of his stockings, then the unmatched silkiness of his skin, sneaking his thumbs underneath the naughty straps that keep everything together. “You’re precious to me, Hanzo,” he whispers, nuzzling at Hanzo’s groin to scent the very essence of him. Hanzo strokes his shoulders, his thumbs caressing the skin at his neck, glancing down at a man absolutely besotted by him, and the only thing he had to do is treat him with sultry lingerie, that, on the other hand, he finds empowering on himself. “Handy,” Akande murmurs, noting how the underwear is on top of everything else.

“That is how you are supposed to wear it.” Hanzo rolls his eyes, pushing Akande back into the couch with a demanding hand and straddling his lap once more, this time there’s barely anything between them, and the touch of his always warm skin curls his spine in pleasure. Akande winds his big arms around him while Hanzo sways and rubs against him, making him purr like a kitten. Hanzo maps the expanse of his chest with his hands, his thumbs circling his nipples until they are hard. Akande moans when he hides his face in the crook of his neck and licks his way up to his earlobe while Hanzo ungently pinches his nipples. “Always so weak for this…”

“For you,” Akande moans, allowing his cherry blossom to feast on him however he deems for as long as he wants. He leaves crescent moon indents on his ass while Hanzo peppers kisses and bites along his jaw and down his neck. With a low grunt, his head falls back, surrendering defenseless to his demanding dragon. His warm mouth wraps around a nipple, and Hanzo suckles intently, dragging out of him a whine. The first of many more.

Hanzo loves to find and exploit Akande’s soft spots, and one of them is his nipples, always so responsive to every little caress or intent bite. And he enjoys teasing him and turning him into a sore mess. He would love to see him losing control, manhandling him harshly, and find himself tackled into the bed by a strong body. But Akande is the perfect image of self-control around him, always taking care of his needs first, not too rough, not too fast. He strives for perfection in everything he does, and making love, Akande is a tender, caring lover that occasionally, yields for the hard fucking he begs from him, but most of the time defeats him with the most soft-hearted lovemaking. Hanzo pinches a spit-slicked nipple while he drags his lips along the curve of his sculpted chest to the other, gritting his teeth gently while he flicks lewdly his tongue over the tip. “Hanzo, please,” Akande moans, his hands squeezing and sneaking inside his lacy underwear.

“I could make you come like this,” Hanzo brags, taking a mouthful of his pec and humming a melody of moans while he sucks.

“It would take a while,” Akande teases, glancing down at that sinful tongue lapping back and forth until his nipples are swollen and covered in his saliva.

“I am not in a hurry.” Hanzo cups and squeezes his pecs.

“You seem to be in the mornings,” Akande quips, arching a questioning eyebrow at him. Hanzo purses his lips, squinting his eyes. He doesn’t know if he should expect a kiss or a bite, but he smiles, pushing Hanzo onward and catching his mouth along with the moan that comes out. He loves how his dragon melts into his kisses, how he opens his mouth devotedly and offers himself to him. Akande glides his tongue along his parted lips, thrusts inside in intent licks, stroking Hanzo’s tongue, in a heart-warming rhythm that speeds up his heart and steals the most luscious whines from Hanzo. “I didn’t mean to be pushy,” he whispers into his mouth. “Our affair is more than I could ever ask from you.” Hanzo falls inevitably for his lips, for the tenderness he has craved all his life and never found in any lover until he met Akande. He nibbles at his full bottom lip, swipes his tongue over it and moans when Akande’s heart thumps at the tempo he wants.

“I never considered wearing lingerie before,” Hanzo whispers back with a sweet smile, throwing his arms around his neck and rocking lazily into his lap. “I am very pleased so.”

“No more than me,” Akande drawls. “Now let me enjoy you.” He stands, lifting Hanzo along with him as though he weighed nothing. He walks deliberately slowly to the bed, relishing in the faint blush of his cheeks and how his hair pools down over him when Hanzo demands more kisses from him. Akande wishes tonight would never end, without a clue if this is their last time together, or for how long they won’t see each other, or if Hanzo will join his brother and become his enemy. So many questions he will not find the answer in the lusciousness of his body and yet he will try. He lowers Hanzo in the middle of the bed with endless care, watching that mischievous smirk he recognizes now as a smile. Akande takes off his trousers and toes off his shoes without taking his eyes off him.

“That too,” Hanzo says, leaning on his elbows and pointing with his chin at Akande’s underwear.

“Who’s eager now?” he teases, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and sliding them down his muscled thighs, standing completely naked and unabashed in front of his lover.

Hanzo’s mouth waters at the sight of Akande who has sculpted his body into a killing machine since he was young and practiced martial arts. He keeps training now, honing his skills and filling his muscles; Hanzo would swear he is bigger every time they see each other. His body is his weapon, and it clenches Hanzo’s stomach into a knot of lust. It turns him on badly, to be defenseless before such a powerful man. He feels safe between his arms when he should tremble in fear, but Akande would never hurt him, not even if he asked him to. His track of thought becomes flat as soon as he eyes Akande’s impressive erection. He won’t lie, Hanzo is weak for it too, for the size of it and how it does not fit in his mouth as comfortably as he would like, but he tries to swallow him whole every single time.

Akande is thick, a girth not even his hand can wrap around, a cock made just for him and his pleasure alone because Akande knows exactly how to use it to his advantage. “I cannot wait to have you inside me,” he gasps, wetting his lips at the shaft standing firmly into the air so tempting and alluring. It’s long enough to make him feel wonderfully full and stretched, and accommodating his girth it’s a challenge he indulges himself into as often as he can. He moans loudly and glimpses a smug smile on Akande’s lips, surely pleased by his ogling.

“You’re out of this world,” Akande mumbles, crawling up the bed right on top of him, hovering over Hanzo’s body until he can kiss the tip of his nose. “Lie back and allow me to worship you.”

“If you must,” Hanzo says, curling his lips into a smirk and falling gracefully over the fluffy pillows.

Akande takes a moment to admire the enrapturing beauty of Hanzo, meeting his gaze with a lovestruck he cannot hide whenever they are together. He reaches for his lips, teasing for a kiss, but he ghosts his impatient lips over Hanzo’s and down his chin, finding refuge in the crook of his neck. His racing heart gives him hope, that he means to Hanzo more than what he believes, and Akande presses his lips on the pulsing point while his hand kneads the length of Hanzo’s body from his knee, following the strap of the garter belt, and up his side, cupping his chest, reveling in the new sensations the material offers over his skin, a contrast that does wonders to his mind. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply his scent, a mixture of musky wood and cherry blossom petals. “Your body was made to be admired and loved,” he mumbles, nibbling his earlobe while he cups Hanzo’s face, his thumb parting his lips and dipping into a willing mouth.

Hanzo moans, teasing with the tip of his tongue the intruding finger. “Nonsense,” he protests, between embarrassed and pleased at Akande’s praising. The warm breath puffing on his neck is turning him into an impossible wanton, so he traps his thumb into his mouth and sucks his way up, pressing it against his flat tongue, securing his wrist with deft fingers in case Akande withdraws.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Akande teases, growling and biting at his neck but letting Hanzo have his way with his finger. He lowers his mouth, pushing with a wet tongue into the lacy material, wanting to taste Hanzo. Following the embroidered floral pattern, he finds a perked nipple. “There you are,” he mumbles, opening his mouth to suck and latch on it.

Hanzo’s fingers squeeze his wrist while his other hand caresses the back of his neck as the most encouraging gesture. And his mouth, he pulls and drenches the delicate fabric in his saliva, but nothing comparable on how Hanzo hums a blue streak of whines while his mouth ripples around his thumb, hinting how skilled and devoted lover Hanzo is when dedicating such skills in other parts of his body. He moves to the other nipple like a starving man, feeling his way with his tongue and rolling a swollen tip between his thumb and forefinger. Akande is between ripping the whole thing off of Hanzo to bite and mark his skin as he deserves or cherishing the beautiful barrier between them knowing it’s probably as frustrating for Hanzo as it is for him.

Hanzo takes his thumb off with a wet plop. “Take it off,” Hanzo whines.

“Never,” Akande says while a wide grin stretches his lips and a flat tongue gives a long stroke along his hardened nip. “I’m having too much fun. You are like a sweet treat wrapped in black, lacy dreams.”

“Akande,” Hanzo moans, arching his back when Akande nibbles at his nipple. “Bite me!” He chuckles with the nipple in his mouth, clenching his teeth gently, pursing his lips to get a better grip and suck too softly for what Hanzo wants. Akande frees his arm from Hanzo’s grip and cups his embellished chest with both hands, his chin resting in his sternum while he glances up at a flushed Hanzo who wants to glare at him but instead, looks terribly pleased.

“You should wear this every day,” he says, rolling both nipples between his fingers while Hanzo writhes underneath, trapped between his body and the bed.

“I will not if you keep teasing me,” Hanzo threatens, but the playful smile on his lips betrays him.

“You’re loving it.” Akande travels down to drag his mouth across the length of his stomach, letting his tongue out to circle his navel and tease the band of the garter belt. Every time he sees it, his stomach curls into a ball of pleasure at how sexy it looks on him. He is having his way around Hanzo so sweetly he is turning him into a sore mess. His dragon, usually so demanding and ruling in the bedroom, asking him for more, for harder, is now like putty into his hands beside the playful protests. He wouldn’t want him any other way. Tonight, Hanzo wanted to please him, to make one of his fantasies come true, giving him carte blanche on his body and their encounter, and Akande will take advantage of it, dreading all this willingness hides his real motives. This is their last time together, his heart breaks to pieces at the mere suggestion of never enjoying the wonders of his body again. Akande presses his face tenderly against Hanzo’s lower belly, in a silent hug to ease his mind and enjoy the rest of the night. He’ll have time to dwell on it when he wakes up alone in this same bed.

“I thought you would pin me to the mattress and fuck me hard as soon as you saw me.”

“I’ll do that too,” Akande chuckles. “But I want to memorize you in lingerie for the lonely nights we are apart.”

“Cheesy,” Hanzo chides, the corner of his mouth pulling upward into a half-smile.

Akande breathes hot right in the waistband of his panties, following it with his tongue. “This looks so pretty on you…” he mumbles, mouthing shamelessly at Hanzo’s trapped length and eliciting a lovely moan from him. “Is it comfortable?”

“Does it matter?” Hanzo lets out a hearty chuckle that puts his heart to a halt every single time.

“I’m so sad I have to take this off…” he mumbles, sliding his fingers underneath the sides while he gives a long stroke of his tongue at the hard cock strained inside, stealing a moan from a laughing Hanzo who suddenly stops and glances down at him with eyes glazing in lust, brushing his shoulder and bicep with his calf and not missing a single movement of his tongue rubbing against his cock. “… but I must.” Hanzo whines softly when Akande rolls down the see-through panties with endless care, straightening and following with his hands the back of his thighs, sending a whole body-shudder through him. “Beautiful.” Hanzo yields to his hands, allows him to lift his legs, remove his underwear and put them back into the bed with such tenderness he forgets his fantasy of Akande ripping them off brutally in the urge to fuck him. Maybe next time.

Hanzo turns beet red under his gaze, finding all the love and acceptance he cannot see looking at himself in the mirror. Akande looks at him as though he deserved to be loved, cherished and eaten alive by a minded lover. His heart beats for him in moments like this. At first, he was attracted to Akande for how ruthless and brawny he looked like, and then he fell for who he really is, an attentive lover, an equal, a partner, everything he has pushed away all these years and now craves in his bed at night, dreaming about their next time together. Hanzo pushes the rest of the world and the minutiae of their relationship to the back of his head. He has a man to tempt right between his thighs. As a smug smile grows wide on his face, he lifts his foot and pushes Akande’s shoulder with it, his other leg bending and sprawling to a side to expose himself to him. Nothing to hide, everything to win.

“Hanzo…” Akande exhales a needy groan into the room, admiring how the garter belt frames his perfect cock, his round head, his tight balls, and the lush curve of his ass, only disturbed by the straps keeping the stockings in place.

“Tempting?” Hanzo teases, prodding with the tip of his toes. Akande falls on top of him, hooking both his legs with his elbows and spreading him wide. The tip of his cock teases along Hanzo’s length, and he fumbles his way until it teases back and forth his ass in an intent sway of his hips.

“Tempting?” Akande retorts, tugging into this ass and licking parted lips that let out a needy moan. “I thought so.” He releases a flushed Hanzo and crawls down again as swiftly as he can to kiss and mouth at that perfectly round cock. His tongue laps from his balls to the tip of his length. He loves how Hanzo trembles underneath him, spreading to accommodate his broad shoulders between his legs.

“Your mouth is so warm,” Hanzo whispers while Akande drags his lips at his hip joint and inner thigh. His gentle lover surprises him pulling at the strap of his garter belt with clear intentions. It stings his skin and Hanzo glares at him before he asks for more. “Do that again.” Akande chuckles, watching a red stripe showing on his skin when he releases the strap, and it slaps the back of his thigh. He kisses his way across it.

“Hand me the lube. It’s under the pillow,” Akande says, pulling one last time and making Hanzo wince while he rummages for the bottle under the neighboring fluffy pillow.

“Do you always hide it there before I arrive?”

“Conveniently close to where I need it.” Akande accepts the travel size bottle and opens the stopper with a flick of his thumb.

“One day I will come to you so ready we will not reach the bed,” Hanzo purrs, sliding a leg over Akande’s shoulder, anticipating what he will do to him.

“You wouldn’t deny me of this,” he says with a sweet smile, warming up the lube between his fingers and scooping closer, his legs sticking out the end of the bed as he lies on his stomach. Akande kisses Hanzo’s inner thigh and stares right into his eyes while his slicked fingers tease along his rim. The stockings feel so soft on his back and shoulder that it gives him goosebumps all over. “Help me out.” Akande leans forward, an arm wrapping around him and touching Hanzo’s stomach while he nuzzles at the hilt of his cock. Hanzo bites his lower lip, taking himself in hand until Akande envelops him with his plump lips and he struggles not to moan a needy cry.

Akande’s lips curl up into a naughty smile around him, sliding a finger slowly into him while he suckles at the tip of his cock. Hanzo moans, his other leg finding his way up his other shoulder, but his knees pointing at opposite directions. He glances down at him, at how his beautiful skin contrasts with his own and how his cock disappears into the depths of his mouth. Akande takes his time, circling his tongue over the tip and squeezing with his lips. He wants to coax out of Hanzo the most hot-blooded and randy noises while he blows him, and by how his cherry blossom pushes his upper back with the balls of his feet he’s on the right track.

“I have missed you.” A whisper into the room makes his heart leap and shrink with hope, when he is able to break the barrier that Hanzo has always up, the same he keeps around everyone else until he decided it was useless with him. Hanzo clasps their hands together over his stomach, moaning again when Akande resumes his intent sucking, pushing him inside his mouth until his nose brushes the nest of black hair at the hilt, and then out again, pulling at the skin and brushing his tongue on the underside. His finger fucks into him repeatedly, and soon he removes it and pushes his thumb instead, thicker and just how Hanzo likes, stretching him in circular motions that elicit those noises Akande is weak for. His own cock twitches at every single one of them, trapped between his stomach and the bed, leaking his desperation into the bedding. “Akande.”

This is the moment he decides he will make him come because there is nothing he wants more than to listen to his name on Hanzo’s lips for the rest of his existence. He swallows him whole, the tip tapping the back of his throat while he bobs his head at a leisurely pace. Hanzo sways his hips into his mouth to get more and fast. He won’t get it. Akande knows exactly how to stretch him, takes high pleasure in doing it every time because he wouldn’t dare to fuck him how Hanzo likes until he is ready and loose to accommodate him. He is big, past lovers refused to share his bed because of his size, or his past, or his dangerous appearance, and now that he has found Hanzo, a lover that craves and longs for his size, he will treat him how he deserves so it is as pleasant for him as it is for himself.

Akande replaces his thumb with two fingers and Hanzo moans his name once more into the room, clawing his fingernails into his hand and clenching around him from sheer pleasure. He pushes them inside, his mouth rippling around him and driving him mad while he curls his fingers up deliciously to put pressure on Hanzo’s prostate. A gush of pre-cum goes right down his throat, and he spreads and snatches his fingers together.

“More,” Hanzo whines, urging him with the balls of his feet pushing right on his upper back, the slippery stockings making it difficult to get a good grip. His desperation has him fucking into the mattress to get a much-needed friction on his cock, something to ease his body from this raw need for a little longer. He needs Hanzo relaxed and turned down a notch to fuck him. Even though sometimes he cannot help himself and he yields to his cries for more, he feels pride in being a thoughtful lover for his cherry blossom. Akande withdraws his fingers and drags him out of his mouth with a wet noise, leaving Hanzo awfully empty and tremendously aroused. “Do not stop,” Hanzo pants.

“Patience, precious,” Akande says, motioning himself over his forearms between Hanzo’s legs, and sliding both his hands to cup the luscious ass that reigns in his dreams. “I said I wanted to eat all of you, and I intend to do exactly that.”

Hanzo has no time to quip or encourage his lover’s eagerness because the only thing that comes out from his mouth is a loud moan in the shape of his name. Akande lifts his ass with both hands to get a better angle and sinks his tongue in him. This man turns his world upside down, pursuing his pleasure and luring him to the most exciting nights of his life whenever they are together. While Akande fucks him with a hot, wet tongue Hanzo braces himself with both feet over his shoulders, wishing there was a mirror on top of the bed to watch in awe and put an image in his mind that matches the marvelous sensations shaking his body. “I… I cannot.” Hanzo wraps a hand around his cock, unable to help himself after all the teasing and what that man is doing to his ass. Akande knows his soft spots all too well.

“Come for me,” Akande says before he flicks his tongue over his hole and pushes it languidly inside him once more. His hands squeeze and massage his ass, spreading Hanzo just for him, his thumbs outlining the muscle and stretching him further so he can shove his tongue far up his hole and fucks him how he deserves. Akande feels a trail of lube mixed with saliva running down his chin, but he keeps thrusting a taut tongue inside Hanzo over, and over. His feet push demandingly his shoulders as Hanzo tries uselessly to get more, but he feasts on him with the calmness of a lion that has hunted his meal and knows it’s only his. The blue streak of needy noises in the room hint that his cherry blossom is close to his climax, and he shoves his tongue and fucks him in intent, short thrusts that soon have Hanzo crying out his name and spilling his orgasm. Akande licks and fucks him through, feeling his ass fluttering around his tongue, fighting the intrusion. A curse in Japanese brings a dopey smile to his face, and he laps and licks his way up his cock. He rests Hanzo’s ass once more in the mattress and pushes aside Hanzo’s legs while he straightens and swoons at the beautiful sight. He takes himself in hand for some relief, finding a hard, throbbing cock ready for a good ride into that same ass.

“You outdo yourself every time,” Hanzo gasps, lying slack as a sweaty, sore mess. Akande delights in the white stripes decorating the garter belt and part of Hanzo’s stomach, and his length twitches in interest in the tight grip of his hand. His beautiful cock, soft and spent, lays to a side wet and messy. His cherry blossom has never looked more enrapturing than in the afterglow, his chest heaving and fighting a ragged breath, his cheeks red and flushed, and his skin glistening in a sheer coat of perspiration. He is always so composed and exuding perfection, but this is his true self, a dream sight that makes him blink twice and feel the luckiest man in the world.

“I hope your other lovers treat you how you deserve,” Akande whispers, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. A pang of jealousy always hits him when a particular treacherous thought invades his mind. They’re not exclusive; they arranged an affair with every benefit and no strings and he has to respect their choice. He curses that he has taken other lovers when the need of him was overwhelming and he has regretted it deeply and ceased his tries to replace the irreplaceable. Akande knows he doesn’t always fulfill Hanzo’s eccentric tastes in the bedroom and that he surely looks for them in other lovers less… romantic and more suitable.

“Akande,” Hanzo sits on the bed, cupping his face and running a callous thumb over his lips. He has lost his smile when he should be playful and excited. “There are no other lovers.”

“But we agreed…”

“It is you I want.” Hanzo seals their lips into a soft kiss, bringing a grin back to Akande’s lips. “And now I want you to fuck me senseless.” He bites his bottom lip and reclines back into the bed, his eyes flicking from his face to the always impressive cock that stands firmly just for him.

“Let me clean you up and…”

“No,” Hanzo interrupts, turning over on the bed, lying on his stomach not minding the mess, and glancing at him over his shoulder. “Now.” He bends his leg and lifts his ass in the most suggestive offering that has Akande growling in heat. The black stockings hug his toned legs and muscles thighs into perfection, and the straps and the garter belt accentuate and frame that sinful, glorious ass that brings so much pleasure to him. He squeezes both butt cheeks between his greedy hands, leaving marks in the shape of his fingers. “I will not beg, but I can tackle you on the bed and take what I want myself,” Hanzo purrs, immensely pleased by Akande’s ogling.

“You’ll drive me to madness one day,” Akande mumbles, taking the discarded bottle of lube and squeezing some into his palm. He coats his cock generously, spreading an impatient Hanzo with one hand. He pushes three fingers into his tight ass, twisting and thrusting in and out.

“Your cock, Akande,” Hanzo moans, burying his face into the pillow and bracing himself on forearms and knees to push back and get more.

“Patience, cherry blossom,” Akande purrs with a smug smile, sliding his thumb underneath the little strap while he kneads his butt cheek, delighted by how he feels Hanzo relaxing and stretching around his other fingers. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Hanzo mumbles a curse into the pillow and turns his head to aside, hugging his fluffiness while he yields to the lingering burn he loves to bits, but even more when it comes from his cock.

It brings a smile to his face how focused and thoughtful is Akande, how he strokes the small of his back and fingers him at a leisurely pace to ensure his pleasure above all. He is thicker than any lover he has had and yet Hanzo is always so ready when he takes him that the only thing he feels is the bedazzling sensation of being wonderfully full and stroked in places no one else can reach but Akande. He sobs a moan when those fingers thrust deeper, harder, and he wished it was Akande’s cock the one stealing his breath instead. “Fuck me now,” Hanzo whines.

Akande shushes him, placing a loving kiss on the small of his back through the lacy fabric and withdraws his fingers. He spreads him widely and relishes in the gaping hole trying to clench into thin air and waiting for him. Thank God he’s ready because Akande cannot wait any longer. He takes himself in hand, his cock coated in lube, and positions the tip to prod right into his ass. A loud groan leaves his lungs at the heat and tightness that await him. “Hanzo, you are so beautiful, my precious cherry blossom petal,” he whispers.

“More,” Hanzo whispers, beet red at how the praising gets to him every single time.

“I’ll fuck you until my name is the only thing you remember,” Akande says, swiveling his hips forward and pushing the tip of his cock inside Hanzo.

“Yes!” Hanzo moans, uselessly trying to push back into him because two strong hands put a deadly grip into his waist. Akande delights in the sight, pushing gently only when he notes Hanzo relaxes around him. He would love to sink himself in one onslaught, Hanzo would love the stretch, the burn, and the lingering pain, but it takes all his self-control to stay still, to stretch him all the way in and to wait for Hanzo to accommodate his size. “I need your cock inside me,” Hanzo purrs, knowing the dirty talk gets to Akande when it comes from him, turning him into a pleasing machine that does whatever Hanzo demands from him most of the times. Akande lunges forward, watching his cock disappear into him half-way.

“Tell me how much you like it,” Akande teases, his thumbs tracing circles over his skin.

“You are so big and good to me,” Hanzo moans every word. “The best cock I ever had.”

Akande growls, yielding to his lust and shoving himself balls-deep inside Hanzo in an unmerciful onslaught that steals the most toe-curling whine from both. Hanzo praises his cock like no one has before, takes him whole and asks for more every single time. This was new and exciting for him after so many lovers rejected him for what he is, but Hanzo loves and cherishes his gifts and enjoys every inch of his cock along with his sculpted and oversized body. Never scared, never afraid of him, always pushing and demanding more, harder, and faster. And Akande falls for it too easily.

“Are you okay?” Akande whispers, leaning forward and kissing Hanzo’s back as the tender lover he is.

“With you always, 恋人,” Hanzo whispers back, getting rid of the pillow and resting his chest and cheek on the mattress. The angle makes the joining deeper, and he moans, stretched and filled by Akande’s cock and swathed by the warmth of his body hovering at his back.

“Are you hard for me?” Akande leads a hand underneath Hanzo and grunts pleasantly when he finds him hard and ready to come again. “Yes, you are…” he whispers, exhaling his warm breath near his nape.

“Move,” Hanzo demands, turning about just enough so Akande can kiss his flushed cheek. His knees spread wide so Akande can nestle his broadness in between.

“Am I crushing you?” Akande whispers, his lips caressing the shell of his ear. Hanzo chuckles and turns about to lick his lips with a suggestive flick of his tongue.

“Fuck me,” he says in a sultry whisper.

Bracing himself on the mattress, Akande huddles over Hanzo, covering him with his body in a lover’s embrace while he is deep inside him. He rocks into him, pulling out half-way and pushing in again with a sway of his hips. Hanzo’s moans clench his stomach, he loves to hear every single one as they fuck because he knows they’re just for him. This is the only moment in their affair when he knows Hanzo is his and only his. He kisses his shoulder and the blue dragon printed in his skin while an arm winds around his neck, his hand holding him by the chest and gluing the length of their bodies together. Hanzo is so petite compared to him that it urges him to be forbearing, not that Hanzo couldn’t kill him, he is lean and fit and knows how to shoot an accurate arrow or put a knife through your heart, but Akande holds his weight on his knees and a forearm in the bed so Hanzo can feel his whole body behind but not struggle with his size.

“You deserve to be cherished and loved like this every day,” Akande whispers.

“By you,” Hanzo moans.

“Who else could make love to you as I do?” The words get mixed with every lunge from his hips. Akande goes all the out to the tip and back in unhurriedly so Hanzo feels every inch of his cock filling him again. The slow rhythm allows him to enjoy every breath, every moan, and to fight with more urgency the need to come, his balls drawn up tight and ready to shoot his load.

“Be rough!” Hanzo claims in a desperate moan. “Bite me, mark me as yours.” Akande peppers tender kisses along his neck, tightening his embrace and deepening his thrusts. Hanzo moans, defeated by the devotion and fondness of his lovemaking. No, no other lover would ever fuck him like this, as though he deserved to be loved and praised and not just fucked well. And no matter how hard Hanzo tries to close his heart to him, he breaks his walls and sneaks inside.

Even though Akande feels whole when he is in control and gives Hanzo what he needs instead of what he asks, he loves when Hanzo is on top too, ruling his world and riding his cock like the demanding lover he is, but sometimes they need this, a close embrace, a union made to overwhelm their senses. He buries his nose in his hair and breathes in his scent, placing a taut tongue to stroke his nape and taste the salty sweat covering his body.

“Crush me, harder,” Hanzo moans. Akande shushes him, fucking faster into him because his desire goads him to. He thrusts back and forth, slamming right into Hanzo’s ass with the movement of his hips while his arms cradle his slack body and his lips praise every inch at his reach. “Akande!” Hanzo protests, defenseless by the hot breath puffing at his back, by the man taking everything from him because he is under his mercy. And deep down, Hanzo knows Akande’s sole intention is to make him want to stay the next morning. Fool.

“I will. I promise,” Akande murmurs, his ragged breath a telltale of the unmerciful tempo that he has set and will send him over the edge soon; as soon as his cherry blossom is ready to come again around him. He is aware the intimacy tears him apart, and yet he takes the risk. “Just this one time, let me love you how my heart wants,” he whispers. Hanzo lets out a pity moan, pressing his lips into the huge arm around him and supporting him.

“Yes,” he says. “Do not stop.”

“I won’t,” Akande breathes out the nerves of his heart, pounding faster and harder in every groan leaving his lungs, wanting to feel that wonderful tightness while Hanzo comes around his cock. “When we’re done, I’ll fuck you again to your heart’s content.” Every word plunges him forward, pinning Hanzo to the mattress under his irresistible embrace and tender lovemaking. “When you are loose and drenched in my cum, I’ll fuck you hard…”

“Yes,” Hanzo moans, yielding to him and unable to fight his lovemaking anymore when it’s filling his heart with love and emotions he has pushed aside for too long. “Please.”

“You’re everything I ever craved for,” Akande gasps. He surrenders to the moment; if this is their farewell he will remember it. Akande nibbles at his earlobe, rolling his hips into Hanzo, never leaving him empty, just thrusting and fucking so sweetly and deeply, as though he would want to stay there forever, suspended at the brink of orgasm with the only lover worth of eternal worship. Akande doesn’t go faster, doesn’t slow down, he lets his pleasure overflow him. A strangled moan from Hanzo curls his stomach in sheer pleasure, feeling the fluttering of his hole around his cock, fucking him through it while Hanzo spills himself into the bedding, untouched but wholly touched in places where no one has ever dared to step, like his heart, his mind, and everywhere that matters. “My cherry blossom… Hanzo!”

Akande climaxes with his name on his lips and the safety of his body underneath, and so unrushed he loses track of time, in an instant where he can keep him safe, and loved for all he cares. He spills hot and long inside him, filling him to the brim and just shoving himself balls-deep inside Hanzo for as long as it lasts. His body fights and pushes for more, tackling Hanzo into messy, tumbled sheets that tell the tale of their lovemaking but not better than their ragged breaths echoing in the room. Akande lies completely on top of him, still joined while he maps his shoulders with kisses meant to soothe and speak his love aloud. His body sways and caresses Hanzo’s at every move, but when he realizes his strong body may be too much, Akande holds him and rolls them to a side, bringing Hanzo with him and keeping the never-ending mapping over his body as a silent worship, stroking skin and lace in equal measure.

“I love your weight on top of me,” Hanzo whispers, interlacing their fingers in the big, gentle hand that still keeps him well snuggled against his hard chest. “And you inside me.” Hanzo pushes back into Akande, his still hard cock buried in his well-abused ass.

“My ravenous lover,” Akande teases, giving pecks in the shell of his ear. A shared chuckle brings them even closer, and with a last kiss on the crook of his neck Akande pulls out. Hanzo turns over, burying his face in the safety of his chest and noting a trail of his lust oozing out of him.

“Do not dare to fall asleep,” Hanzo mumbles as a smirk stretches his lips, and he kisses a nearby nipple.

“How about a warm bath?” Akande mumbles. “There is a huge tub in the bathroom and more champagne.”

“Perfect.” Hanzo finds his plump lips waiting for a kiss. “Thank you,” he purrs into his mouth. “I will never forget tonight.”

“I won’t either.” Akande pushes all the gloomy thoughts of the bittersweet taste of a goodbye, seeking solace in the few hours they still have together. Sleep won’t catch with him tonight, because he will watch Hanzo in his sleep, besotted by his beauty and the sharp edges of his features soothed by a sweet smile -surely the teller of sweet dreams- and the slumber of a deep sleep conquering his body.

 

Again. That painful scent reaches his nostrils as soon as he wakes up, fighting to open his eyes and find himself in the solitude of a bed too big for one. But the musky scent of cherry blossoms and unrivaled sex lingering in the bedding is the only proof that last night happened. Akande made love to Hanzo until his muscles were sore and his cock spent, he came countless times, not minding his own pleasure but ensuring Hanzo will never forget him. Reality hits him hard this morning, roaming with a tentative hand the still warm side where Hanzo should be peacefully sleeping. He’s not there, and he opens his eyes only to see in the dim light of the morning his hand missing the touch of his lover. Akande dreads he won’t see him again, feel him again, love him again… and wrinkles the sheets. A sultry hum of pleasure startles him, and Akande sits on the bed and follows the way-too-familiar noise with his eyes, finding Hanzo standing stark naked near the coffee table and savoring last night’s treats.

“These are delicious,” Hanzo hums, licking his fingers as he ambles back to the bed. “You need to tell me where you got them.”

“You are delicious.” Hanzo nestles in his chest, and for a brief moment, Akande believes he’s still dreaming and doesn’t want to wake up from this, so he holds him close, kissing his forehead and letting out a hearty sigh. “Good morning,” he whispers.

“I am free today,” Hanzo whispers back, rolling on top of Akande, reveling in that sensation he gets of lying over an onyx marble statue way to big and deadly even for him. “Perhaps we could linger in bed…” A wide grin stretches Akande’s lips at those words.

“I sure didn’t have enough of you last night,” Akande says, groping for Hanzo’s ass and leaning forward to trap his mouth into an open-mouthed kiss. After so many nights together and months in an established affair, this is the first time they wake up together, and it presents a whole new world of opportunities and troubles to overcome. “We’ll make it work?” Hanzo chuckles softly as his sudden question.

“How hard could it be?” Hanzo arches an eyebrow at him, knowing an affair with the leader of Talon isn’t the smartest decision of his life and yet, one he could never refuse. “You had your way with me last night,” he purrs, his forefinger tracing circles over his chest. “Now lay back.” Hanzo straightens, straddling Akande and bracing himself on his toned stomach. “I want to ride you until lunch.”

Akande lets out a predatory growl at the statement. “That’s my cherry blossom.”

“All yours, 恋人,” Hanzo teases, rocking into his lap while two big, gentle hands grope of his ass.

“What does that mean?” Akande squints his eyes, his morning wood brushing back and forth Hanzo’s ass. He’s scared once more that this is just a dream, and he is about to wake up.

“I do not think I will ever tell you.” Hanzo lets out a hearty laugh. Not even the most realistic dream would replicate that sweet, full laugh he is mad for. This is true, they’re together, and he won’t let Hanzo leave this bed without a firm promise for more.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, my cherry blossoms ! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> 恋人 (koibito) means lover/sweetheart, but *shhhh* don't tell Akande xDDD


End file.
